Captain America
250px|thumb| During the dark days of the early 1940's a covert US military experiment turned him into Americas first Super-Soldier, Captain America. Throughout the war, Cap and his partner Bucky (James Buchanan Barnes) fought alongside infantry and with a group of heroes known as the Invaders. In the closing months of World War II, Captain America and Bucky were both presumed dead in an explosion. Decades later, Captain America was found trapped in ice and revived in the modern world. He later worked with other heroes and became a member, and later leader of The Avengers. Powers: the SSS enhanced him to be the human race's most finest physical and intellectual specimen granting him enhanced strength, speed, durability, reflexes, intelligence, healing, and longevity. Abilities: Master Martial Artist: Rogers is a master of hand-to-hand combat and of numerous martial arts through his years of training in military combatives and under various private instructors, after being unfrozen Captain America trained in modern martial arts and in a short amount of time became adept in all forms of fighting styles. He mainly utilizes American Boxing, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu. However, he has utilized other martial arts including hand techniques in Ninjutsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin kicking methods and Wushu with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. Rogers has displayed all types of martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. He is considered one of the finest martial artists the Earth has ever known. 250px|thumb| Master Shieldmanship: His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Tactician and Strategist: Rogers is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Advanced Military Operator: He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. 300px|thumb Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. During the Forever War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Professional Sketch Artist: He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. Expert Marksman: He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. 300px|thumb|Romance with [[Scarlet Witch]] Expert Swordsman: Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. Weapons Proficiency: He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. Multi-lingual: Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Expert Vehicular driver: He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility